What Happens in the Academy, Doesn't Stay in the Academy
by fujoshisx2
Summary: After a humiliating punishment received by Alfred and Arthur, they discover something that they have never noticed before. Such as something that they feel even more humiliated to admit to themselves and to each other. Based on a true story, literally. USUK. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

So this story is based on a news article I found really interesting. Here's the link

blogs/headlines/2012/11/principal-punishes-high-school-boys-with-public-hand-holding/

The parody versions of One Direction songs were found in Tumblr. Please tell me if you know the source. Thanks!

* * *

><p>DAILY WORLD NEWS<p>

xx-xx-xxxx

**Principal Punishes High School Boys With Public Hand-Holding**

_Two students (both will remain anonymous) from W Academy, which is known as the school for countries from all over the world, were commanded to hold hands in front of their schoolmates as a punishment for fighting._

Earlier this week, the two students at W Academy, who have not been named, were faced with the prospect of either suspension from school, or sitting in chairs in the high school's courtyard and holding hands for 15 minutes during a lunch period (see image 1 below).

Teens at the high school inevitably posted photos of the two, who spent the time shielding their faces with their heads in their hands, to social media sites…

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is this?!" England, also known as Arthur Kirkland and the president of the student council, hollered when he saw the newspaper placed on his desk.<p>

"Isn't that obvious, mon cher," France, or Francis Bonnefoy, who was also Arthur's lifelong enemy, smirked and said.

"This is humiliating! This is disrespectful! This is absolutely outrageous!" Arthur yelled, tearing the piece of newspaper in pieces.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down," Francis carefully backed away from the angered British gentleman, who was too busy damaging the newspaper that had already become shreds of paper on the ground.

"That bloody wanker! If he did not pick a fight this would have never happened to me!"

* * *

><p><em>Four days ago…<em>

"Pssssss," America, or Alfred F. Jones, whispered at Arthur.

"Would you please quit it," Arthur said, very annoyed as he was trying to pay attention to what their teacher was talking about.

"Hey, hey Arthur."

"Shut the hell up."

"Eng….llllandddddd."

"If you do that one more time, I'm going to put a curse on you that turns you into a slug, got it?" Arthur whispered back angrily.

"But dude, I'm so bored, and you're supposed to entertain me."

"Why am I obliged to do that?"

"Duh, because you sit next to me," Alfred shrugged and said.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Just be quiet. I'm trying to concentrate."

Alfred sighed and slumped back to his seat. Arthur felt a bit relieved.

"Pssss, hey, Arthur, dude," Alfred poked Arthur shoulders and said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You can't go to bed, without a cup of tea, but you don't have any, 'cause the Americans threw it in the sea-"

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU FOR GOD'S SAKE."

"You're insecure. I know what for. It's because you lost the Revolutionary Wa-a-ar-"

"THAT'S IT!" Arthur slammed his hands on the table and stood up, his chairs falling down because of his forceful movement. "YOU ARE DONE FOR, AMERICA!"

Arthur grabbed Alfred's collar and pulled him up in one lift. Alfred was apparently surprised by how strong Arthur actually was. Just before his fist crashed onto Alfred's cheek-

"Arthur Kirkland!" the teacher turned and shouted. "What do you think you are doing?"

"TEACHING THIS FUCKING GIT A LESSON!" Arthur yelled back, still refusing to let Alfred go.

"Arthur…you…are killing me…"

"THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I INTEND TO DO, YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

"Arthur Kirkland!" The teacher rushed forward and pulled Arthur away. His face was bright red from anger and was panting hardly. "That is quite enough!"

"I-"

"I don't want to hear excuses! You two, go to the principal's office at this instance!"

Arthur glared at Alfred fiercely, who was smiling awkwardly and let out a nervous laugh. Arthur marched out of the door, followed by Alfred, and slammed the door shut harshly.

"Alfred F. Jones…" Arthur said in a dangerously gentle tone. "Prepare to face your death."

"Arthur, please! I was just joking, alright? I'm sorry!"

Arthur huffed and walked towards the end of the hallway in a quick place, ignoring Alfred's apologies along the way.

"Arthur, I'm sorry-"

"Shut up."

"I really am, I shouldn't bring that up-"

"Leave this when we get to the principal's office, wanker."

Arthur stopped in front of the well-decorated door of the principal's office, and knocked on the door politely.

"Come in."

Arthur gently opened the door and purposely did not hold the door for Alfred, which he normally would but he was not in the mood of being a British gentleman today. Plus, he was steaming mad at the American behind him.

"Well, well," the principal, who was always facing the opposite way from his guests, said mildly. "England and America, yeah?"

"Yes, sir," Arthur answered, his voice a bit sore from all the shouting before.

"England, you are the student council president, I did not expect that from you," the principal said. "I have been informed that you used offensive language and attempt to use violence against America."

"I can explain that, sir," Arthur said sincerely, at the same time giving Alfred a deadly glare. "America made fun of me about the…Revolutionary…War…excuse me." Arthur quickly covered his nose which was dripping blood again just like every time when he heard something on this topic.

"The War?" the principal said. "America, you should know that mentioning of history and warfare is strictly forbidden in the Academy in order for our students to get along peacefully. You have violated a very important rule, I'm afraid. I will have to punish both of you, unfortunately."

"We understand that, sir," Arthur said quickly, stomping on Alfred's foot when he was just about to protest. "Don't make things even worse, wanker," Arthur mouthed at Alfred.

"Let me see…" the principal thought for a while. "Later on during lunch break, move two chairs in the middle of the school court near the cafeteria, and hold hands for fifteen minutes.

Silence.

"Ex…excuse me, sir?" Arthur said. "Did you say I have to hold hands with America for fifteen minutes?"

"In public?" Alfred added.

"Yes," the principal said, nodding slightly. "That would teach you two a valuable lesson of love and peace."

"But sir-"

"That is my final decision. You two can leave now."


	2. Chapter 2

"I simply do not believe this," Arthur said as he slammed the door shut so hard that dust fell off the ceiling. "This is unacceptable. This is distastefully repugnant-"

"Arthur, showing off your fancy British vocabulary won't change anything," Alfred told him. "What's happened had happened."

"And for that matter, it is all your bloody fault, America," Arthur snapped at him. "Do not even try to deny it,"

It was almost eleven; one more hour until their cruel punishment. Arthur hated to admit this to himself, but he was actually frightened by the fact that everyone in the whole damn school would be a possible witness of their 'PDA'.

This would take away his dignity as a proud country, a respectable British gentleman, and a hardworking student council president.

On the other hand, Alfred seemed completely indifferent after receiving the details of his punishment. He folded his hands behind the back of his head casually, and he was even whistling to his national anthem. Arthur seriously wanted to kill him. Now.

When they got back to their classroom, everyone started bombing them with questions. "Hey, what did the old man tell you to do?" "Do you need to jump around the gym like a bird like Gilbert did last time?" "Or he told you two to clean the graffiti at the back of the school?"

"Dudes, we are doomed this time," Alfred started. "So, like, we have to-"

"Shut up, you big-mouthed git!" Arthur quickly covered Alfred's mouth and yelled. "You don't need to tell anyone anything, thank you very much!"

"Awww England, you are no fun at all." "Yeah, come on! Tell us!" "It's not that a big deal, is it?"

"Angleterre, you are leaving everyone hanging here," Francis smiled at Arthur maliciously. "Can you be a likable person just for once in your life, mon cher?"

"You shut up too, frog," Arthur snapped at the Frenchman. "This is none of your business. And you people, don't go to the school court at lunch break! This is a command from your student council president! And I mean it! Now get out of my way!"

Everyone took a step back and made way for Arthur who was clearly ablaze of anger. Arthur pulled his chair out and sat down, refusing to give out any further information.

* * *

><p>It was already twelve o'clock. Arthur was officially frightened.<p>

_It's going to be alright,_ he told himself over and over again as Alfred and himself were walking towards the court, each holding a chair in their hands. It's going to be alright. _I have been through worst than this, it is just for fifteen minutes, not fifteen years._

"Hey, dude! That spot's got a shade, we should totally sit there," Alfred suggested. Arthur's eyebrows twitched at his cheerful tone. Did this bloody wanker even have the slightest idea what was going on? They were about to be humiliated in front of the whole entire fucking school!

"Dude, are you even listening to me-"

"Yes, I am, and please, do me a favor; shut up."

Arthur dumped his chair on the ground and practically collapsed on it, closing his eyes and slowing down his rapid breathing. Why was he feeling so damn nervous about this?!

Alfred merely shrugged and placed his chair next to Arthur. They sat in complete silence for a while.

"So..uh," Alfred stuttered. "Should we…"

"Wait for the bell," Arthur simply said.

So they waited. Each second ticked by while Arthur kept checking his watch. While times passed fast at this moment, it was bound to slow down during their actual punishment.

As the hour hand pointed directly at '12', the bell rang. Arthur felt like he was about to faint.

"Let's get this over with," he said, reaching out a hand without looking at Alfred. "Here."

Alfred hesitated but took Arthur's hand. And they sat.

"This is so embarrassing," Arthur said, feeling his cheeks burring already. And it was definitely not from the sunlight.

"IKR," Alfred coughed awkwardly and said.

And they sat.

"Holy shit, look at that," suddenly a voice from their back said. "Hey, bastardo, you better come look at this."

"What is it? Lovi?"

"America and England, holding hands, in the middle of the school court."

_Bloody hell!_ Arthur thought to himself. Out of all the people who could bump into them, it had to be Lovino and Antonio.

"This is fucking hilarious," Lovino walked in front of them and told Antonio. "Have you seen anything funnier than this shit."

He was expecting a reply from Antonio, who could not answer properly because he was already practically rolling on the floor laughing. Mostly at Arthur.

Their loud laughters soon attracted a bunch of other students who surrounded Arthur and Alfred, who remained their embarrassing position but was too humiliated to explain. While Arthur buried his face in his arm, Alfred covered his face with his empty hand. Their cheeks were both bright red as the other students started yelling at them and chattering among themselves.

"They are just so cute together!" a female voice shrieked. It was not hard to guess who it was.

Phones were taken out and the cameras were all facing them, taking pictures and videos of them holding hands. Japan seemed really enthusiastic about this and kept switching angles while flashing his canon camera at them.

"God bless your love and marriage!"

"Félicitation!"

"Why didn't you invite us to the wedding?!"

"Congratulazioni~come to Venezia for your honeymoon!"

"Hey, Prussia, did you post this on your blog?"

"It's got two thousand views already, kesesese!"

The circle became even larger, and it seemed that everyone in W Academy had heard their news and abandoned their lunch time to see this sight with their own eyes.

Arthur peeked at his watch. It was only five past twelve.

It was going to be a long and rememberable punishment.

* * *

><p>Hey guys I decided that I will write around a thousand words every 1~3 days. School started and I've got loads of stuff to do, but I will try my best to update as quickly as possible. Thanks for all of your support and I'll see you in the next chapter!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Picking up the shreds of paper fallen around his tidy desk, Arthur sighed deeply.

How long would it take for everyone to forget about this?

Answer: forever.

Since that day people had been nagging him about the punishment. Especially Hungary, who asked him everyday how long they had been 'dating'. Arthur tried to ignore them but sometimes it was really hard to do so, as curious students seemed to follow him everywhere he went, asking endless questions.

He had never wanted to quit the Academy so badly.

"You know the rules, England," the staff in the school office told him. "You must finish at least two years of high school before leaving."

He couldn't wait until he could get out of here and return to his isolated life as a island nation.

For days now he had been carefully averting talking to Alfred, walking down the hallway with him, having eye contact with him or having a distant of five meters around him. The only time he could not do so was when they were in class, and Alfred still sat right next to him.

The joke about them getting married was still told by everyone in the academy, which was seriously getting on Arthur's nerves.

Furthermore, Francis had yet one more thing on his list to laugh at him.

"Hey, Angleterre," Francis would jump behind his back and say. "If you need any romance tips, feel free to ask me, oui?"

"Shut your bloody mouth, frog."

Apparently Japan and Prussia uploaded their photos online after that day, and the thing got big. Bigger than anyone would have ever expected.

They got on the newspaper. And television. And magazines. Luckily they covered their faces entirely and the academy did them a favor to have them remain nameless, but the shame was still there.

Arthur tried to block out their voices but he just could not. He tried to forget about that fifteen minutes of his life but it remained as clear as every warfare he had been through.

_Why is it just so hard for me to let this go?!_

"England!"

"What is it again?!" Arthur turned around, expecting another nosy student to ask another question.

It was Alfred.

"Dude, why are you avoiding me these days?" he asked, a hint of concern flashed across his eyes.

"Figure it out yourself," Arthur told him coldly.

"I can't figure it out, that's why I'm asking you!" Alfred said.

"Isn't that _obvious_?" Arthur snapped with annoy, stopping in front of the lockers and glaring at Alfred. "It's bad enough that I have to sit next to you every single day."

"Arthur, I already apologized! What exactly do you want from me, dude?"

"I want you to stay away!" Arthur yelled at him. "I don't want any strange rumors about me to go about this academy ever again, do you hear me? So please, I'm begging you; leave, me, alone!"

Before Alfred could say anything, Arthur stormed up the stairs and disappeared.

"What's your problem, dude?" Alfred yelled at his back. "We are both going to the same place now, no matter you like it or not!"

Arthur ran up and entered the student council office next to the campus library, where his fellow council members were waiting for him to begin their daily meeting. He opened the door and found the other members Francis, Yao and Ivan staring at him as if they saw a ghost.

"You are late," Francis said with a slightly surprised tone. "You are never late. What happened?"

"Nothing," Arthur spat, pulling out his chair and sitting down.

"Where is America?" Yao asked.

"Don't know."

"If America isn't here, we can't begin our meeting," Ivan told him.

"Don't care."

"England-"

"The hero is here!" the door got slammed open yet again but by a totally different person.

"What happened between you two?" Francis asked Alfred curiously. "Normally when you do that, the British gentleman here will go crazy yelling at you about manners."

"Ask him," Alfred's smile disappeared as he pointed his thumb at Arthur. "He's the one's who's acting totally weird."

Francis sighed and sat down. "Looks like we are having a freezing cold war around here."

Yao and Ivan just looked at each other and shrugged at Alfred and Arthur's unusual behavior.

"Look, I know you two are really mad at each other. But we can't have a meeting like this, oui?" Francis started, which earned another frightening glare from Arthur.

"We should work together, comrades," Ivan smiled and said.

"Fighting is not good for your health," Yao added.

"I appreciate your attempt to clear the situation, but we-I, don't need your help," Arthur looked away and said.

"No, England," Alfred said, looking more serious than ever. "We should totally clear the air. I'm sick of you being so annoyed at me for no reason at all."

"No reason at all?" Arthur repeated. "Do you have any bloody idea-"

"Yes, yes, you can stop right there," Francis interrupted. "Angleterre, how about you tell Amérique exactly how you feel about him? Then Amérique will know why you are so pissed at him."

"If he still hasn't noticed why I'm so pissed, fine," Arthur sighed, and took a deep breath.

"Alfred F. Jones is a childish, inconsiderate and obnoxiously loud person who is extremely hard to get along with. He speaks while his mouth is filled with food, he speaks when others are trying to cut him off, he speaks of other matters when we are having a serious conversation. Especially after you got me into trouble and ruined my reputation once and for all, I don't enjoy your presence very much, America."

"Oh, yeah?" Alfred stood up, his face red with anger. "You are not much better than me! You are snobbish, selfish, and gets angry with no god damn reason at all! Do you know how hard it was for me to put up with you? Do you think the fault is all mine? Let me tell you, if you haven't been such a son of a -"

"That's enough!" Francis stood and cut off their argument.

"I think your idea just made things worse, France," Yao sighed and said. Ivan just remained smiling and observing this troublesome situation.

"You know what, fine," Arthur said, standing up as well. "Fine. I leave. You can decide the details about the summer ball without me. I just can't work with America anymore, sorry."

Everyone just watched their once responsible and calm president walk out the door, all shocked. Arthur never just walked away leaving the work to them. He never did.

He must be more than angry.

_He was furious._

"Amérique, you are in deep shit now," Francis told Alfred.

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you four manage to figure out the details for the summer ball?" Arthur asked Francis as they were on their way to another classroom.

"Three," Francis corrected him. "After you went away, Amérique said he had had enough and left as well."

"Anyway," Arthur quickly said, wanting to change the topic of their conversation to anything but Alfred. "Do we-"

"Angleterre, when exactly do you plan to accept Amérique's apology?" Francis cut him off and asked. "You two are causing way too much trouble; to the school and to our student council. We cannot function when our president is not here, you know."

"I know, I know," Arthur said, very annoyed. "I'll try; but I won't guarantee anything."

"Good. Because we are all sick of this, to be honest."

Arthur rolled his eyes and opened the classroom door, where they were having their free study period.

"England!" Yao saw Arthur walking in and ran up to him at once. "That was really childish of you, just walking away leaving all the work to us!"

"My apologies," Arthur sighed. "But you've got to understand-"

"I don't want to understand. Just sort that crap out and get back to work!" Yao then walked back to his seat and continued to read his book.

"Great, now that's two people who are pissed at me," Arthur snapped, sitting down in an empty seat.

"Since our dear president won't do any work, I guess it's up to the vice president to do it," Francis sighed dramatically.

"I never said I was not going to do any work, you frog!" Arthur immediately defended himself. "I was…not in the mood yesterday."

"Just because our president is not in the mood for work yesterday, the poor, poor vice president had to finish all his work which took him hours. _Oh, c'est triste_-"

"Okay, okay! Fine!" Arthur snapped. "I'll plan the summer ball…as long as Alfred gets out of the way!"

Arthur did keep his promise. He went back to the office after school alone and finished what Francis had left out on their activity plan. Having the summer ball - actually it was more like a party - was kind of a tradition they had in the W Academy. Right before the summer holiday started, the student council would throw a huge party for the students to celebrate their last day of school. It was Arthur's first year to be in charge of the summer ball as a student council president, so he was rather nervous about it. This event plus the hold-hands incident doubled his pressure and made him crankier than ever.

He did not mean to say those things to Alfred. He was too irritated at that moment to think over what he should and should not say. Since that day in the student council office, Arthur and Alfred had not talked to each other. Even if they sat next to each other in some classes, Alfred moved his table as far away as possible and kept avoiding eye contact with him.

Although Arthur had too much pride to admit it to himself, he felt kind of lonely after their fight.

Just kind of.

"So which kind of color should we use for the table cloth?" Francis asked, twirling his pen in his fingers while taking notes for their third meeting.

"I think-"

"We need-"

Arthur and Alfred both paused their sentence immediately and fell into silence.

"Aw come on, you two, stop being so childish already," Francis rolled his eyes and said. "Let's leave them alone for awhile. Chine and Russie, what do you think?"

While the others continued their discussion, Arthur and Alfred were both trying really hard to hide their blushing face.

As the days went by, the hold-hands incident was soon forgotten by the students. Most of them stopped teasing Arthur and Alfred about it, which really was a relief to both of them. The newspapers stopped reporting about it, and the online forum discussions soon all disappeared.

But it was the warmth on Alfred's hands that made it so hard for Arthur to leave this behind his back.

In an afternoon self-study period, Arthur dropped his pen accidentally and it rolled towards the back of the classroom, and in front of Alfred's table. Arthur cursed under his breath and wondered how he could get it back without making a fool out of himself.

Just as he was thinking about sneaking out of his chair and pick the pen up without anyone noticed, someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, this is yours, right?"

"Yes…thank you," Arthur stuttered, taking the pen from Alfred's hands. When his fingers touched Alfred's palm, a stream of heat rushed up to his face.

_What the hell is wrong with me these days?!_

On the other hand, the planning for the summer ball went perfectly. The date was set, the required equipments had been ordered, and all the students were really excited about this upcoming event, which was only a few weeks away.

Arthur was feeling a ton of pressure again. He wanted everything to be as perfect as possible…everyone had really high expectations on him, and he must not let them down.

So he should seriously put away his personal issues first.

Like Alfred F. Jones.

Arthur was feeling that something was really wrong with himself. Usually if Alfred was pissed off about something irrelevant he would not even give a damn about it, but this time…

He could not help but to care. A lot.

He wanted to apologize to Alfred for being inconsiderate and rude to him the other day, but he just could not bring himself to do it.

He was not afraid of apologizing, the thing he was afraid of was that Alfred would not accept his apology.

"This is so annoying…" Arthur muttered to himself, burring his face in his palms and staring down at all the paperwork he had to do.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the first of June.

The summer ball was held that day, and Arthur could almost feel his heart jumping out of his throat by the time the first crowd arrived at the main hall.  
>Pop music was at the highest volume, people were dancing like crazy in the middle of the hall, and drinking punch and cocktail from the bar. All the decorations were placed properly, and all of them were having a good time.<br>"You did a pretty good job there, Angleterre," Francis nudged Arthur and said.

"Of course," Arthur said, pretty proud of what he had achieved.

It was a relief that he had planned a party that made everyone happy. Sometimes they really need those kind of moment to relax and forget who they were in reality.

Sometimes Arthur wished things would not be so complicated to him.  
><em>I guess it's time to apologize…<em>

"Hey, Matthew," Arthur sent over to the unnoticable Canada who was standing in the corner. "Did you see Alfred?"  
>"I-I saw Alfred dancing just now, over there," Matthew replied in his usual soft voice.<br>"Thanks, mate," Arthur gave Matthew a friendly pat on the back. "Have fun."  
>There were tons of people in the middle of the hall dancing to the pounding music. Arthur tried to push away the people who were in his way but was not successful.<br>He saw Leon while making his way to the center, who was, again, teasing Emil like he always did in every single party they have. He also saw Feliks, who was apparently forcing Toris to dance with him. A very flustered Ludwig was standing beside Feliciano, who was maybe a bit too enthusiastic about this party. Antonio obviously failed to convince Lovino to dance with him, and was drinking with Francis and Gilbert.

But Alfred was nowhere to be seen.

Usually he would always try to be the center of attention, standing in the middle of the room and singing at the top his lungs to whatever that was playing. He never really was that hard to find; but that night was apparently different than usual.

_Where the hell is that bloody wanker?!_

Arthur sighed in annoy and tried to look over the crowd but he just could not find that obnoxious Alfred everywhere.

It was around ten at night already and the summer ball would end at eleven. He had only one hour left before seeing Alfred for the last time in three and a half months. I hope he's still here, thought Arthur.

Thinking that Alfred could be somewhere else other than the hall, Arthur opened the door and went out to the school garden, which was in complete silence as almost everybody was in the hall.

Except for one.

"Artie?" a familiar voice said behind a shady tree.

Arthur turned, and saw the person he was searching for in the past three hours.

"Al-Alfred! Where in heavens have you been!?" Arthur stammered, walking towards the other blond. "I've been looking all over the hall for you!"

"I'm not that into partying tonight, so I went here alone," Alfred explained. "Why are you looking for me? I thought you were angry at me."

"I was…but not anymore," Arthur said, rather embarrassed. "Sorry, Alfred, for blaming you for everything. I know it's not your fault…well some part was your fault, but I've got to share the blame for it as well."

"Wow, I've never expected you would say that," Alfred smiled and said. "Apologies accepted. Will you forgive me then?"

"I've forgiven you a long time ago already, I'm just too…you know, to admit it," Arthur said, feeling lucky that they were in darkness or Alfred could see his blushing face.

"I get it," Alfred said, laughing a bit. "So, let's get back to the party."

Just as Alfred was about to turn and walk away, Arthur grabbed his arms.

"Arthur?"

"Wait…I…" Arthur lowered his head; he was speaking so softly that he was barely whispering. "I have something to tell you. Other than an apology."

"Hmm?"

Arthur looked at the confused American in front of him, and immediately regretted bringing this up.

The feeling inside his heart was overflowing by the moment he realized how he felt about him all along. The reason why he cared about the stupid articles so much…the reason why he would not forgive Alfred…the reason why he was so bothered by this…

_"I…like you."_

Alfred turned to look at Arthur. "Huh? What did you say just now?"

"No-nothing, let's go."

"No!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's shoulder and spun him around just before he tried to run away from Alfred. "We can't do this anymore! Just spill it out!"

"It's too embarrassing!"

"Embarrassing? Don't worry," Alfred laughed. "What happens in the Academy, stays in the Academy."

"I…"

"Say it again, come on."

"I like-"

Before Arthur could finish his confession, he found himself being kissed on the lips. Alfred wrapped his arms around his shoulder and pressed his head against his, kissing him even deeper.

When they broke apart Arthur felt like he was dying of a heart attack. "You stupid…what if someone saw us?"

"What happens in the Academy-"

"Doesn't stay in the Academy."

The appearance of a third voice startled both of them.

A couple of people – more than a couple, actually – suddenly walked out from behind the bushes that were just beside them. Francis, of course, and his gang, Hungary (currently unconscious because of a serious case of nosebleed), and a couple of other people who had apparently been stalking them. Japan was busy copying the photos he just took to his laptop.

"What the fuck is this?!"

And the story started all over again.


	6. The Final Trash Talk from the Author

So...this is the first multi-chapter fanfic that I actually managed to complete. I know this is only a really short story, but this was all I could manage during school days. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows, I really really appreciate it :) and pleaseeee guys if there are any pairings that you would want to read, send me a request!

Ariel


End file.
